Nothing Special
by guoguo010
Summary: I'm nothing special. Ugly. Messed up. Useless. Got no friends. No one likes me. I am nothing.
1. Chapter 1

There was a kit. A special kit. A not-so-good-looking kit. Her face was tackled with big, black spots, her pelt was dirty-white and one of her paws were bright orange.

"What is that disgusting creäture?!" everybody would say in front of her.

This little kit named and called, Twistedkit.

Her mother, Rosewater had died giving birth to her. Rosewater was a beautiful she-cat with lots of talent and Twistedkit was nothing like her. The only thing special about her was her extra long tail... but she keeps tripping over them again and again.

Most cats hates Twistedkit but she does have this one special friend. Berrykit.

Berrykit was one-of-a-kind. The sweet, cream-colored she-cat was known for her nice smile and her friendliness. She considers Twistedkit to be her best friend.(Which was a shock to everyone.) Her mother, Springbreeze, and her father, Firewing, likes Twistedkit as well. They don't like her because Berrykit likes her, they like her because of her personality. Springbreeze also took in Twistedkit when Rosewater died, and treated Twistedkit as an equal.

Twistedkit slowly crept out of the nursery, trying not to disturb the others , and padded up to the fresh-kill pile. Now that she was old enough not to drink Springbreeze's milk, she had been going to the fresh-kill-pile.

She looked inside the pile and saw a mouse two squirrels. As soon as she got the mouse and settled down to eat in the nursery, she realized that the nursery was surrounded with brambles. _I wonder why I never realized it._Twistedkit thought.

Berrykit's nose twitched, one of her eyes opened and she woke up.

"What's that delicious smell?" Berrykit asked.

"Oh! It's just a mouse...want to share it?"Twistedkit asked.

"Thanks! I'm starved!"

While they were about to take a bite, Ravenkit woked up with a jolt and a startled scream.

"What's wrong?" Twistedkit asked Ravenkit.

"None of your business, ugly!" Ravenkit glared at Twistedkit.

"You say sorry to her, mister!" Berrykit was stern, almost like the leader, Froststar.

"I'm sorry..."

_They never apologize to me when Berrykit is not around...I guess this is my life now. Being this ugly kit with nothing special._

* * *

**I'm sorry for this short chapter...I promise the next chapter is going to be wayyyyyy longer.**

I need ideas also. PM me and I might put your plot into my story!

Here is the create-a-cat form:

Name:  
Rank:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Personality:  
Looks:  
Relatives:

BTW: I won't accepted peoples cats if their not signed in. (If you're a guest I won't accept) Please send this through **PM**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, Berrypaw!" Twistedkit squealed one night.

"Oh, Twistedkit...Hi." Berrypaw had almost sounded annoyed. Then, she walked away, leaving Twistedkit alone.

Twistedkit stared at her blankly, wondering what she had done wrong. Ever since her apprentice ceremony last two moons, they started to drift away from her and they're starting to lose their friendship.

"That's so neat, Sparrowpaw!" giggled Berrypaw from the other side of the camp.

"Whatever..."

Berrypaw had also been mooning over Sparrowpaw and Sparrowpaw doesn't even seem to like her. Twistedkit thought she was too young to love.

She padded back to the nursery. _Time to go to sleep_, she thought and crept down in her moss.

It was kind of lonely without Springbreeze here. The lovely she-cat had decided to move in with the warriors again since Berrypaw moved in with the apprentices and Twistedkit doesn't need her milk anymore.

When Twistedkit had settled in her moss, Lionkit jumped on her back.

"Ahhh! A EagleClan cat is in Twistedkit's bed!" He shouted playfully and battered Twistedkit's back.

Twistedkit grabbed one of Lionkit's paws with her super long tail and yanked him over to the other side of the nursery.

"Don't you do that again! She has fleas on her back." Songfur, Lionkit's mother said.

" Yeah! Don't touch her dirty pelt!" Poppykit cried out.

Twistedkit hated it when cats talk bad about her right in front of her. They act like she isn't there. Lionkit and Poppykit had just been born this moon and they've been super annoying. Lionkit was especially frustrating because he had a lot of energy and he was always jumping around.

_I wish I wasn't this ugly. I wish I was pretty so cats would like me._ Thought Twistedkit before she dozed off.

* * *

_Why don't you know, how pretty you are._

_When you stand out like the bright, burning sun?_

The berries on the trees will help you find out,

how beautiful you are.

_If you don't see through yourself, that's when everything falls apart._

_Sad, but true, you are going to perish._

_Unless you figure out how beautiful you are._

* * *

Twistedkit woke up with a sudden gasp.

"What is wrong with you? I was just have this great dream!" Songfur yelled at her and slightly acting like a kit herself.

"Sorry..." Twistedkit said.

"You better be!"

_That dream...Could it be? That I'm beautiful?_

"Let cats old enough to catch their own prey come join me here for a clan meeting!" A sudden voice came from the Tallrock.

_I wonder what this meeting is about...Oh! This meeting is my apprentice ceremony! I almost forgot._Twistedkit padded up towards the Tallrock with big eyes. She was going to serve FalconClan at last. Now cats won't call her useless anymore!

She took a seat beside Berrypaw and Windpelt.

"That seat was saved for Ravenpaw!" Berrypaw said immediatly.

"Oh..." Twistedkit's voice trailed off.

_Does Berrypaw even like me anymore? I thought she hated Ravenpaw!_

"Twistedkit." Froststar motioned for her to come to the Tallrock.

Twistedkit quickly padded up to join Froststar.

"Twistedkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Twistedpaw. Your mentor will be Sunwing.I hope Sunwing will pass down all he knows on to you"

Sunwing padded up to Twistedpaw and touched noses. The she turned and touched noses with Froststar.

"Don't worry Twistedpaw," Sunwing whispered with a smile on his face, " you're going to be the best apprentice with me as your mentor!"

Twistedpaw couldn't help but smile and that. She was glad to have a mentor that doesn't judge a cat by looks.

She looked into the crowd. No cat cheered for her...Not even her father, Stoneclaw or Berrypaw. Springbreeze looked proud but was too embarrased to cheer on her own.

When Twistedpaw and Sunwing settled back down, Froststar spoke up,"We have another ceremony to perform...Dewfire_, _is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?"

"It is." Dewfire spoke loudly.

Twistedpaw had almost felt sorry for the old she-cat. Not being able to hunt or patrol anymore.

"Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest," Froststar cocked his head, " you are all dismissed for today."

Twistedpaw bounded up beside Berrypaw.

"I'm an apprentice now!"

Berrypaw sighed, "You don't have to make such a big deal about such little thing!"

Twistedpaw stared at her paws, _will our friendship ever bond together again?_

* * *

**Okay here's the chapter! Don't forget to review...Reviews mean so much to me.**


	3. Chapter 3

(Dream)

A kit woke up cuddled against her dead mother.

" You! You nasty kit! YOU KILLED ROSESTREAM!" A screech came from behind.

_Sorry...I-I didn't mean to kill her. Giving birth is hard...I know. I love Rosestream, did I really killed her?_

A single tear came out of the kits eyes and landed on Rosestream's belly.

"You got a twisted heart, a twisted mind and a twisted body! YOU WERE NEVER MEANT TO BE BORN!"

The kit watched as her father cried, cried out for Rosestream.

"I loved her. She was my only, my everything."  
_  
I'm sorry._

"She was my reason to live."

Hearing him say that, the kit cuddled more closely to her dead mother.

(End of dream)

"Twistedpaw." Something nudged Twistedpaw's leg.

Twistedpaw didn't feel so good, she had always hated nightmares.

"Twistedpaw!" Someone jabbed at Twistedpaw's ribs making her scream.

"What is it?" Twistedpaw quickly sat up and said.

"You were sleeping on my side of the bed! Don't you have any manners?" Dapplepaw, a tortoiseshell she-cat said with a smirk on her face.

The other apprentices were laughing too, including Berrypaw. Then, someone wacked Twistedpaw with a stick.

When Twistedpaw turned around to see who just hit her with a stick, another cat slapped her with a paw. This made Twistedpaw really angry but she didn't dare do anything...They might hit her again. Dapplepaw stepped beside the enterance, so Twistedpaw couldn't get out without her knowing.

In the apprentice den there were Berrypaw, Bramblepaw, Ravenpaw, Dapplepaw, and Sparrowpaw. They all looked like they wanted to rip Twistedpaw into pieces except, Sparrowpaw. He just looked at her with a blank expression.

When Twistedpaw looked at Berrypaw. One of her claw was stained with red.

When Ravenpaw was about to lounge at her, a head poked in. Someone not so familiar to Twistedpaw.

"STOP THIS INSTANT!" The newcomer said.

"But Radiantpaw!" Bramblepaw shouted at his sister.

When Radiantpaw looked at Twistedpaw, she saw scratches and dried blood.

" What did you guys do to her?" Radiantpaw shouted, "I'm going to take her to the medicine cat!"

"No! That means we will be in serious trouble!" Berrypaw said, glaring at Twistedpaw.

"Well, you should have thought about that earlier!"

When Radiantpaw was outside the apprentice den with Twistedpaw, she asked some questions to Twistedpaw and told things about herself. It turns out that Radiantpaw was not the oldest in the group, but she acted like a leader.

Once they were inside the medicine cat's den, they were greeted by Blossomweed and her apprentice Moonpaw.

Blossomweed was a cream-coloured she-cat just like Berrypaw but the only difference is black spots on her tail. Moonpaw was a silver and white she-cat, with dark green eyes.

"Oh my! What had happened to her?" Blossomweed sounded worried. Moonpaw just stared blankly, almost like his brother, Sparrowpaw.

"The apprentices judged her beacuse of her looks, they attacked her." Radiantpaw said boldly.

When Twistedpaw heard her say that, immediately she had loved her.

When Bloosomweed had finished checking her wound, she said," We need some Acornleaves or else her whole body will go infected. Thank goodness the two of you had come here so early, I found traces of rat poison in her wound."

_What? Rat poison? Would someone really want to kill me?_

"What colour is rat poison?" Twistedpaw asked, determined to figure out who wanted to kill her. Twistedpaw winced as Moonpaw dappled the Acornleaves on to her body.

"The poison was red. It easily blended in with the dried blood. If I had missed it, you would've been dead right now." Blossomweed told Twistedpaw.

Radiantpaw gasped. Moonpaw said nothing.

_Red, red, red. What did I see that was red.? It was not Ravenpaw's pelt...I can't place my thought..._

_Berrypaw! She did say that they would get in serious trouble. I did wonder why.  
_  
"I know who did this to me!" Twistedpaw shouted.

"Who?" They all said, including Moonpaw.

"It was Berrypaw."

* * *

**Whoa...Cliffhanger! In the next chapter Twistedpaw will reveal how she know it was Berrypaw who put the rat poison. (Or maybe you read so carefully you already know!)**

In this chapter the story revealed how Twistedpaw got her name. If you really really really want to know the history of her name, PM me and I'll tell you through private messaging.


	4. Chapter 4

"What !?" Radiantpaw cried out, "how could it be Berrypaw? I thought she was your best friend when you guys were kits?"

Twistedpaw wondered how Radiantpaw knew so much,"One of her claws was stained with red! And remember when she said that if you go to the medicine cat they would get into a lot of trouble?"

"Hmm...That makes sence," Blossomweed admitted, "We better tell Froststar."

Another head suddenly poked in. It was Sunwing.

"Hi Twistedpaw! And Radiantpaw, Blossomfall, and Moonpaw." Sunwing looked at Twistedpaw with a huge smile, "hows my first apprentice doing? I been looking for you everywhere." Then when he saw her with scratches and blood, he frowned, " What did you do? Had a fight with the other apprentice? Looks like you lost."

When Radiantpaw told him what happened, Sunwing looked like he was going to crush someone.

Twistedpaw looked at her paws with a sad smile, "It's okay, you don't need to fuss over something so small." When Twistedpaw said that, she realized she sounded like Berrypaw/

"This isn't something small, Twistedpaw. You could have been killed." Moonpaw said with a quiet voice.

"Lets go tell Froststar." Radiantpaw said

* * *

"This is unacceptable!" Froststar hissed, "don't worry, I'll handle it. You cats go do what you're supposed to do."

"Sure thing!" Sunwing looked at Twistedpaw, "are you fit for training?"

"Yup!" Twistedpaw squeaked, forgetting all about her injury and what had happened.

When everyone went back to what they were doing, Sunwing and Twistedpaw went to the clearing (aka. Training area) for battle training.

_Getting to know moves on the first day! So exciting!  
_  
"Let's start with the basics..."

"All cats who can catch their own prey, come join me underneth the Tallrock for another Clan meeting." Froststar called out.

As cats began to walk towards the Tallrock, Twistedpaw spotted Berrypaw. Berrypaw looked upset but Twistedpaw didn't care._ She did almost killed me!_

Twistedpaw sat beside Radiantpaw and Stormheart, the deputy.

"Cats of this Clan, you may have heard of the problem that happened." Frostar said viciously and many cats nodded.

_News travel fast here... _Twistedpaw thought.

As Froststar told the clan everything, Twistedpaw looked at Berrypaw. Berrypaw glared at Twistedpaw.

"And for punishment...Berrypaw shall be banished from the Clan. As for the other apprentices, they would have to fetch moss for the elders for one moon" then Froststar added, " Radiantpaw! You helped out Twistedpaw so you get first pick in the fresh-kill pile for a quarter-moon!"

Springbreeze and Firewing gasped, but the Clan muttered with agreement.

* * *

"I only wanted to fit in with the other apprentices!" Berrypaw was crying. Her tears dripping softly on Twistedpaw's pelt.

Berrypaw had wanted some alone time with Twistedpaw. At first, she was scared because she thought Berrpaw might want to attack her.

"I loved you Twistedpaw...Loved you like a sister."

Twistedpaw stared at Berrypaw with shock, trying not to meet her eyes.

"But the other apprentices told me that if I don't be mean to you, they would be mean to me as well as you." Berrypaw's voice was filled with sorrow.

"Even Radiantpaw?" Twistedpaw murmured softly.

"No...Not her. She was nice to me," Berrypaw weeped, " at first I ignored them and carried on with training."

"Then what happened?" Twistedpaw felt her sorrow.

Berrypaw was crying again, "They threatend to kill you...Because you were too ugly."

"So this happened on the day of my apprentice ceremony?" Twistedpaw was shivering now.

"Yes, but I think you're beautiful. You're beautiful on the inside." Berrypaw tapped her chest with her paws.

The two cats said nothing. They just layed on the ground for moments which felt like seasons.

* * *

_Why don't you know, how pretty you are._

_When you stand out like the bright, burning sun?_

The berries on the trees will help you find out,

how beautiful you are.

_If you don't see through yourself, that's when everything falls apart._

_Sad, but true, you are going to perish._

_Unless you figure out how beautiful you are._

* * *

**Starting to understand the prophecy? (^_^)  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay! Thanks for the reviews...I love them!  
**

* * *

_Why would they want to kill me? Because I'm too ugly...That makes no sense._

"Goodbye, Twistedpaw." Berrypaw's voice was shaking.

"Bye..." Twistedpaw murmured.

"I'll never forget you." The two cats said at the same time. Then Berrypaw walked off, not looking back.

Twistedpaw walked down the Thorn Path. In the morning, she tried to tell Froststar what had happend but Froststar wouldn't belive Twistedpaw. He thought Twistedpaw had tried to defend Berrypaw because she was her best friend when they were kits.

Most of Twistedpaw felt like Berrypaw was good. But some of her, felt as if Berrypaw decided to kill her on her own.

Twistedpaw sighed, _My life is a horrible mess._

She looked in the camp, Nightpelt and Sunwing chatting together, Lilykit had just been born this moon and already she started to play-fight with Lionkit and Poppykit.

It looked like everyone in the camp had this one special friend...

* * *

A silver-white she-cat padded down from the sky to meet Twistedpaw.

_Huh?_ Another_ dream...Rats! Dreams always mean bad things to me._

It seemed ages ago when she was laying down on her moss in the apprentices den. Twistedpaw was scared at first, thinking the apprentices were going to attack her. Finally, she let sleep wash her away.

"_It's okay, my dear. You're safe here...With me." _The she-cats voice calmed her down.

"Am I dead? Did apprentices kill me?" Twistedpaw was jumping to conclusions.

_Wait...If the apprentices threatened to kill me...That's why Berrypaw poisoned me with the rat! _Twistedpaw now knew why Berrypaw had done it. She had saved her life.

Somehow, just somehow, Twistedpaw knew what had really happend. Berrypaw had used berries instead of poison! That's why she felt stiff when the apprentices were attacking her. It was dried up berry juice. If real poison had gone inside Twistedpaw's body, she'd never even survive.

_But why did the apprentices want to kill me? I'm I that ugly?_

_"Twistedpaw." _The voice snapped her out of thought.

_"_Huh?"

_"I am your mother" said the she-cat._

Twistedpaw was in shock. This cat caused her so much pain. This cat caused her clan mates to hate her. Everyone thought her Rosestream died because of her. Instead of feeling happiness to finally see her mother, she felt hatred and pain.

"WHY WAS I BORN? THEY ALL HATE ME BECAUSE OF MY APPEARANCE!"

"_Twistedpaw! They don't hate you because of your appearance_," Rosestream paused, " _it was something else..._"

"OH, YEAH? LIKE EVERYONE HATES ME BECAUSE OF SOMETHING ELSE!" Twistedpaw was screeching now.

Rosestream suddenly started to fade away.

Even though Twistedpaw felt shock and anger about meeting her mother, she felt a stab of sadness in her heart to see her mother go.

"Mother...don't go..." Twistedpaw whispered. A tear fell out of her eyes.

* * *

Twistedpaw woke up beside a broken old tree. _How did I get here? _She wondered.

As Twistedpaw began to walk back to camp, she noticed, that the camp entrance didn't have flowers growing on it. She made a puzzled look.

She walked through the Thorn Path and a new world opened up to her.

The camp is full of different cats, but they smelled like FalconClan

At once Twistedpaw realized what was going on.


End file.
